Totally Gundam Wing
by yugioh5d
Summary: After the end of Gundam Wing Heero Yuy is sent to the Totally Spies universe. Where she seeks the help of the spies including her counterpart of that universe Clover as she trys to find a way back to her universe while helping defeat the forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Totally Spies. Gundam Wing is own by Masashi Ikeda and Totally Spies is own by Marathon. I don't make money off this story. AN: In this story Heero Yuy is a girl and is the Gundam Wing Universe version of Clover with the difference being that Heero's blonde hair reaches her waist and is tied in a braid.

"I will...I will... I will survive!" shouted Heero as she aim her mobile suit, The Gundam Wing Zero's buster rifle at the falling space battleship . As the heat from reentering the Earth's atmosphere built up inside of the suit a blast of energy shot out of the end of the buster rifle. The beam of energy shot out hitting the fallen battleship square in the center creating a blinding flash of light . Heero grip her controls as the explosion consumed her mobile suit. Suddenly an alarm started up as the white light turn red.

"What the hell is going on?" thought Heero confuse as the light changed again and it then started to change faster then she could follow. Suddenly the light stop as the normal heat of reentry returned only this time Heero couldn't detect any of the other Gundams , the remains of the battleship or for that matter a single mobile suit on her computer, Instead there were a few small unknowed objects that were high above and not following her.

"Looks like I am entering the Earth's atmosphere." thought Heero as she pushed buttons spinning around to face the surface of the earth as she entered the atmosphere. When she did she saw a group of white airplanes coming towards. As she look closer at the scene on her screen she saw that the group of planes were chasing a black one with a huge w painted on it side .

"Looks like there appears something going on here." thought Heeero as she press another button and a female voice filled her intercom

"Clover Alex hang on tight . Looks like we will have to try and lose these guys without any help." yelled the female voice concern

"I could help them but I don't know what is going." said Heero as suddenly her Gundam's eyes flashed green giving Heero the answer she needed. "Ok Zero let's go!" With that Heero put back on her helmet as she turn Wing Zero around in the direction of the planes as she aim the buster rifle as she prepared to fire it.

At that moment inside of the W.O.O.H.P. jet Sam, Alex,and Clover were busy trying to shake off their pursuers while trying to make it back to headquarters in one piece. When suddenly as they look out of the cockpit window they saw Wing Zero standing in their path with the buster rifle pointed in their direction ready to fire.

"What in hell is that thing?" yelled Clover scared

"I don't know Clover and I don't really care right now. As whatever that robot thing is. It's got some kinda of gun pointed in our direction and from the looks of it . It is about to fire it at us. You two better buckle up as I am going to try and get out of it's aim of fire . I just hope I am fast enough as I don't want to be blasted out of the sky by a robot that seems to have come from a anime." replied Sam worried

With that Sam grip the controls of the plane . Before Sam could even make a move a beam of energy shot out of the buster rifle and headed towards the three spies. Sam, Alex and . Clover quickly prepared to brace for the impact they thought would come. Only to look in surprise as the beam of energy sail right over their jet and hit the three planes of their pursuers as they were suddenly engulfed in a bright ball of light followed quickly by a huge explosion that shook the spies jet violently. When the shock wave finally died away Sam,Alex,and Clover look at where there pursuers once were and were shock to see nothing of there pursuers or there airplanes except for a few clouds of smoke and some fine metal dust that was slowly falling in the air. Sam, Alex, and Clover quickly shook their heads free of the shock in the scene in front of them and quickly turn their attention back to Wing Zero to figure out what was going on. Only to watch in surprise as Wing Zero put the buster rifle away and quickly transform into a strange looking jet and take off in the opposite direction they were heading in at a speed way faster then any jet or aircraft they ever seen before.

"Alright can one of you two please tell me what just happen and where that strange giant robot came from. As I am pretty sure something like that only exist in a cartoon the last time I check." said Clover quickly regaining her senses

"I wish I could tell you Clover. But I don't really have a clue where that robot came from. All I know for sure is that thing whatever it was just saves our lives from our pursers by using that giant laser gun of theirs. As to where it came from and who was controlling. I wouldn't have a clue as they didn't stick around long enough for me to ask them." replied Sam in a nervous voice

"Speaking of our metal savior. Where on earth did it get so much fire power from and where did it go? As that one laser beam from it's gun pretty much destroyed the bad guys and their planes by turning them into nothing more then smoke and dust." ask Alex slightly afraid that they could have being the ones to end up like their enemies

"I don't really have a clue Alex. All I can say is whatever that thing got it's firepower from it was way more powerful then any weapon I seen before. I mean the power source required to run something like that is unheard of. At least in theory. But right now I am not concern about where it got it's power from but where it was heading ." said Sam looking at Alex

"What do you mean that Sammy? As far as I am concern that thing took off to god knows where and left the three of us in one piece. So who cares that it just disappeared as what is the worse thing that can happen?" ask Clover not wanting to know the answer to her question

"That's the whole point Clover. We don't know where that thing took off to and where it is heading. Which has me concern as from what little we just seen of what that thing can do with it's firepower. It is a danger to everyone and everything that in it's path. As with that much power it process it can destroy a entire city with a few laser beams from it's giant gun if the damage it did to our pursuers was any indication of what it can truly do. Which is something that we can't allow to happen as for all we know that thing and whoever is controlling it could be one of the bad guys." said Sam glaring at Clover

"So what do we do about it Sam?" ask Alex looking at Sam

"The only thing we can do Alex. Which is to get our butts back to W.O.O.H.P. on the double and tell Jerry what just happening and have him try and track down that giant robot before it decides to go on a rampage. I just hope Jerry can locate in time before anybody ends up hurt or worse." replied Sam as a cold chill started to go down her spine

With that Sam, Alex, and Clover quickly headed towards W.O.O.H.P. headquarters at a fast speed to tell Jerry what happen and hope that bad would happen in the mean time.

That's it for the first chapter of the first ever Totally Spies Gundam Wing crossover story. What did you guys think of the reaction to seeing Wing Zero and about Heero Yuy being a female and the Gundam Wing Universe version of Clover. The reason I decided to make Heero into a female is because as far as I know no one else has ever done it before on the website and I wanted to be the first person to do it. For those of you who are wondering the Heero Yuy in this story is a version of Clover from the Gundam Wing universe with the difference is where Clover was raised by both her parents and grew up into the valley girl everyone knows. Heero yuy grew up with no parents and was raise and train since her birth to become the perfect soldier and a Gundam pilot without showing any emotions like the Heero Yuy from the anime with the key difference being that while Clover has short blonde hair with with blue eyes and dresses in woman's cloths . Heero has the same blue eyes as Clover with long blonde hair that comes down to her waist tied up in a braided and dresses in the same cloths that the real Heero yuy from Gundam Wing wears. As always please review and leave comments as I want people options on this story and if I should continued writing it. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter where Heero and Clover meet face to face


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

Author's Notice

To all my fellow authors and loyal readers. I am putting up this author's notice to let everyone know that due to my poor reviews and bad case of writers block. I am no longer going to be writing any new stories or updating any of my posted stories in the long term. I plan on staying on as a signed reviewer reviewing other people's stories as I no longer have the desire to write anymore.

As of right now the following list of my stories are up for adoption fo those of you who are good writers can have a chance at making them work.

Knight Rider

Hero of Time

Totally Gundam Wing

Devil May Cry Sparda's Daughter

Somewhere I Belong

Redemption

Time Strike

Venom Witchblade

Queen of Games

Judgment Day

Totally Transformers

Sakura's Destiny

Starcross Lovers

That's the full list of my stories up for adoption. If your interested in adopting any of them as your own please send me a personal message to tell my what your ideas for the story are and what kinda of ideas you plan on putting into them and if you need help just let me know and I will try and help you out. As Always thanks for your support over these past few years and I hope to read some of your stories in the near future. Until then peace out and good luck to all of you from your fellow author Yugioh5d


End file.
